plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hover Goat-3000
Hover-Goat 3000 is a new playable zombie class in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 that was released in the Trials of Gnomus DLC, alongside the Torchwood as a reward for completing the Trials of Eternity. The player needs 75 Rainbow Stars to unlock Hover-Goat 3000. Descriptions Stickerbook description As the legend goes, Hover-Goat 3000 came from the future, but he was too radical and needed to be contained. Now he is released and out to show everyone what cool looks like! In-game description Hover Goat-3000's future technology helps Zombies run faster and shoot harder. His Mega Awesome Laser is uber powerful too! Primary weapon His weapon is called the Radical Raygun which contains 30 ammo. It has a very fast rate of fire with damage ranging from 7-5 critical and 6-4 regular shot. The weapon plays a short beat upon reloading. Variants This class has no known variants at the moment. Abilities Damage Buff Booster Beam The Hover-Goat 3000 will attach an orange beam to a nearby zombie, like the Heal Beam, except the beam increases the attack damage of the attached zombie by 30%. Mega Awesome Laser The Mega Awesome Laser allows the Hover-Goat 3000 to shoot a powerful beam, similar to the Sunbeam, but heavily decreases his speed while doing so. Tubular Turbo The Hover-Goat 3000 will temporarily increase the speed of all zombies around him, including himself. Strategies With The Hover-Goat 3000 isn't a very good at being offensive, but he's good for helping others be offensive. One way to do this is when deffending or attacking, using the Damage Buff Booster Beam on someone sniping off plants, so he can vanquish them easier. Another way to do this is when attacking, use the Damage Buff Booster Beam on an All Star or on a Z-Mech heading for the garden, although Hover-Goat 3000 isn't very good at attacking. But you can use the Tubular Turbo to help zombies without teleporters to get to the garden earlier. When defending, try to use the Damage Buff Booster Beam on a zombie that has a good crowd control primary attack. Against When Hover-Goat 3000 is using his Damage Buff Booster Beam on another zombie, it's not advised to attack him. Seeing as it's 2 vs. 1 you will usually get vanquished. Try to find him alone or at least have a plan. If he uses the Mega Awesome Laser when you're around, get a way from him immediately, you should be able to out run him due to his very slow movement during that period. Gallery Hover goat 3000.PNG|Hover-Goat 3000 in the character selection screen HoverGoatUnlock.png|Unlocking Hover-Goat 3000. HoverGoatStickerBook.png|Hover-Goat 3000's Stickerbook entry HD HoverGoat3000.png|HD Hover-Goat 3000 Trivia *He is the third playable goat in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, with the first being the Stinky Goat (a zombie after being goatified by Rose or Royal Hypno-Flower) and the second being the Zomburger Artist. *He is the only character class in the game whose abilities can physically aid teammates. **Due to this, many players believe that he is the first support class in the game. However, both the Engineer and Rose are considered to be support classes otherwise. *He is the only zombie class immune to Goatify, due to him already being a goat. **However, he can still be Goatified by the Royal Hypno Flower in the mission "Anomalous Anomalies". ***Whether this is a glitch or not is unknown for the moment. *As his description suggests, he was trapped by the gnomes in a chest due to his radical capabilities. **The same happens with Torchwood, but is locked away for his rage rather than being radical. *In the booth, it says he is Super Rare, even though he has no rarity. *He and Torchwood are the only classes who do not have any unlockable variants, gestures or customizations due to them being newly introduced to Garden Warfare 2. **It was later confirmed in a tweet by Creative Director Justin Weibe that there will not be any variants, customization or gestures for either class, due to them being bonus classes. Category:Character class Category:Zombies Category:Playable characters Category:Animals